


Primrose Flower

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Trafalgar Law. *SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't gotten to the Punk Hazard Arc and don't want anything spoiled, don't read.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primrose Flower

_Primrose flower; I can't live without you_

 

This wasn't right. No, this was all wrong.

 

He shouldn't be screaming in pain. He shouldn't be clutching at his chest, where only an empty hole greeted the tips of his fingers that grasped wildly in his anguish. He shouldn't be vulnerable; he shouldn't be in this situation.

 

He had warned you to stay back. Although you were no weakling, your training had yet to prepare you and properly equip you for handling an opponent such as Vergo, who was even a challenge for Smoker.

 

As much as you hated it, there was nothing to be done. Vergo would kill you if you attempted to attack him head on and reclaim Law's heart.

 

So you sat beside the surgeon instead, patiently waiting with an aching heart for him to come up with some conniving plan. He always did, so why should now be any different?

 

But it was.

 

He hadn't counted on Vergo getting his heart, and now his perfectly planned out strategy that he had spent months mulling over was thrown off kilter. But for all the torture you had to endure as you watched the tattooed male cry out in pain, it was all over with soon enough.

 

You weren't sure how long it had been. Seconds, minutes, hours? You weren't quite sure; time had seemed to crawl by for you as you had remained by the surgeon's side, trembling in grief as you were forced to witness him at his low. But now, it was quiet. And you knew that it was over now.

 

Law had his heart back, and Vergo was defeated, having had the tables turned on him at the last possible second. No more screams of agony from the Surgeon of Death resounded off the walls and reverberated, rattling you to your very core as you were to forced to watch him writhe in pain as his heart was made into a toy by the undercover marine, whose allegiances lay with Joker.

 

The very same man that Law was defying; hence why he had found himself in the position he had been in.

 

But now Vergo hung from the metallic balustrade of the SAD room, his body chopped into bits thanks to Law's handiwork.

 

You watched him from a distance, following his every move through tear-blurred vision as he silenced Vergo. It was then that he turned, and his ashen colored eyes collided with your glassy [e/c] eyes.

 

You wanted to yell at him; to call him an idiot or a stupid bastard for even giving up his heart in the first place. You wanted to cry at having seen him suffer so much, and you wanted to make sure that he never endured such pain again.

 

His gaze was penetrating, and you clutched the sides of your pants as you balled your hands into fists, your eyes watering up as you sucked in your bottom lip. All you could imagine was him collapsed on the ground; all you could hear were his wheezing, half alive breaths and his bellowing yells of torment echoing in your mind like a nightmarish, broken record.

 

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at you, his lips pulling into a faint frown as your shoulders began to quiver, and you sniffled a bit, gripping your pants tighter, until your knuckles faded to white and your hands trembled.

 

“You idiot...”

 

His eyes narrowed at this, almost as if he were simultaneously confused and insulted. But you didn't give him a chance to respond.

 

The pounding of your feet against the cold tiling of the room was excessively audible in the silence that now lingered in the room as you ran towards him.

 

You weren't slowing down, even when you got dangerously close to him. You could see the sudden look of surprise that crossed his features, but it didn't stop you from leaping onto him.

 

Your body collided around his, and although it weighed practically nothing to him, he still stumbled backwards a few steps from the blunt impact. His stormy gray eyes widened considerably, and for a moment, you felt his muscles turn rigid as you locked your legs and arms around him, clinging onto him like a small child.

 

You buried your face in his shoulder, your tears staining the fabric of his thick coat as his hands twitched by his side. Here you were, clinging onto him like a child with your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms wound around his neck.

 

Normally he would have killed anyone who dared to do this to him. But your tears and muffled sobs grounded him, and he scowled deeply, sighing a bit roughly as he slowly raised his arms to wrap them around you in order to prevent you from falling.

 

Your scent flooded his senses, but mainly the lone flower that you donned in your hair carried its pleasant aroma to his nose. A primrose; white in color and small in size.

 

“Don't ever do that again...” Your voice was nothing more than a pleading whimper, and he felt his muscles slowly relaxing.

 

With a sigh of resignation, he gave you only a simple nod in response. He knew he had scared you witless, and you had in fact been utterly terrified.

 

His fingers laced into your hair, and your body quivered as you clenched at his coat.

 

You had feared for his life more than you had ever feared for anything. Because he meant more to you than you could ever convey. His life was precious; more valuable to you than all the treasure in the world, and you wouldn't let anything take him from you.

 

_Because you couldn't live without him._


End file.
